


So Simple

by cazmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His orders are simple. Find Potter, Kill Potter! But will his past history with said victim preventing him from carrying out his task?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Simple

**Author's Note:**

> This was written between the release of the Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix books.
> 
> This was originally meant to be a multi-chapter fic, but 14 years later, remains as a single chapter.

His task was simple, _get in, kill, and get out,_ at least it sounded simple.

For weeks everyone had been searching high and low for him, the famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, but no one had succeeded in finding him yet.

And that's was why he was here, in the middle of no where, miles away from his home, searching for someone who had been so well hidden that not even the most powerful Deatheaters could find him. What were the odds that he would stumble upon Potter and be able to kill him?

Apparently very high, as at that very moment he heard a yelp from in front of him, snapping his attention to earth.

"Granger? Weasley? Potter?" he asked, in disbelief, after searching nearly all of both Muggle and Wizarding Britain he had finally found Potter, hiding in Muggle Leeds?

"What do you want? How did you find me?" Harry Potter stammered as he looked in dismay at his surroundings, there was no way out of the area; they were trapped.

"You aren't as clever as you look, eh Potter?" he asked. "Everyone's out looking all over the country for you, you know?"

"I know that." Harry replied, stepping forward leaving his friends behind him.

"Harry what are you doing? Don't go near him, it's too dangerous, lets get out of here," Hermione pleaded.

Harry turned around, "What good's that going to do? If we leave here some other Deatheater will find us and hands us over to Voldemort," he said, not even paying attention when Ron flinched. "No, it's best we end this now," he took a step forward, and was about two paces away when Ron spoke up, "Harry please don't be stupid," he begged. "You're no match for him now, he's too powerful."

He and Hermione took a step forward and the dark figure pointed his wand in their direction, "Stay away," he warned, "or I will kill you!" the threat caused them to stop dead and stare helplessly at Harry.

"Leave them out of this Malfoy," Harry said, turning around and looking at his old classmate-turned Deatheater. "It's me you came for, and you found me. Let them go and I promise, I won't even put up a fight."

Malfoy thought about this for a moment, and glanced over Harry's shoulder at his friends, "Ok, you come quietly and without a fuss, I'll let them go."

Harry took another step forward, "HARRY NO!" Hermione shouted before she knew what she was doing.

Malfoy snapped and reached out, grabbing hold of Harry's arm and pulling him closer. He swung his around so his chest was pressed up against Potter's back, he had one arm wrapped tightly around Harry's neck, holding him in a headlock, and the other was holding his wand against Harry temple.

"I said don't move," he said. "Now I'll kill him first, let you watch your best friend die, then I'll kill you anyway."

Harry was struggling, trying to get Malfoy's arm from around his neck, "Malfoy, stop it. Let go, you've got me leave them alone."

"Why should I Potter?" Malfoy drawled maliciously.

"If you don't you won't get what you came for," Potter replied just as maliciously. "So let go of me and leave them alone."

Malfoy loosened his grip on Harry but he didn't let go completely, he lowered his wand and pointed it at Ron and Hermione, "You heard him stay away," he gestured with his wand, "Leave and I won't touch either of you."

Hermione started walking to where Malfoy had pointed, but Ron didn't move, instead he reached in his pocket and pulled his own wand out, pointing it directly at Harry and Malfoy, "Let him go Malfoy," he demanded.

"Ron, don't do anything." Harry pleaded. By this time Malfoy was getting annoyed, "I've had enough of this," he muttered. "See you later Weasley, Granger," then he apparated out of the clearing with a cloud of smoke.

"Where did they go?" Hermione asked when the smoke cleared. Ron shrugged,  "I have no idea," he put his head in his hands. "God what have I done, Harry's as good as dead right now and it's all my fault," he yelled.

Harry and Malfoy reappeared in a dark clearing surrounded by trees. As soon as Malfoy felt his feet hit the ground he let go of Harry, who staggered forwards, before tripping and falling to the ground.

"Where are we?" Harry asked uncertainly, looking up at his captor.

"The middle of nowhere," Malfoy replied, casually shrugging his shoulders. "Now," he began, "stand up and face death like a man."

Harry stood up and looked Malfoy in the eyes, "Before you kill me, I want to ask you something."

Malfoy nodded slightly, never taking his eyes off Harry, "Did you ever love me? Or was it just a trap so that you could hand me over to your master, Draco?"

Malfoy smirked evilly, "Did I ever love you?" he mocked. "One thing you should know about evil, _Harry,_ we cannot love," he pulled his wand arm back. "Avada -,"

"You weren't evil though," Harry quickly butted in, making Draco look at him quizzically.

"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically. "I seem to remember what you thought of me differently from you how you do. What was it you said to me, before you threw your engagement back at me, scarring the side of my face? That's it! 'How dare you do this to me? You evil bastard, you lied to me! All this time I thought you loved me, but all you've been doing is waiting for the perfect time to hand me over to Voldemort!' Then you apparated away, without letting me explain things to you."

"Explain things now," Harry requested, making his ex-fiancée snort.

"And why should I do that?"

"If you're going to kill me, I think I have a right to know why you lied."

"You want to know, do you? Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you, seeing as how I'm going to kill you anyway.

"That last night I was going to tell you all about the dark mark, believe it or not, I didn't even want it, my father insisted I follow in his footsteps, and he's not exactly an easy man to say no to.

"The night you saw the mark I was going to ask you to come to Dumbledore's office with me, so that I could offer to spy for him, since Snape was exposed. But you found it before I had chance to tell you about it, and you went ballistic at me. You called me a traitor, a bastard, a prick, and even a fag, which I find quite amusing, considering you were the one that accepted my marriage proposal. I tried to explain to you that I didn't get the mark voluntarily, but before I even opened my mouth to speak, I was smacked in the cheek by something hard," he paused, reaching underneath the collar of his robes, with his free hand, before pulling out a silver chain with a silver encrusted ring with rubies dangling from it.

"You wanted to know if I ever loved you? Would I have kept this ring for nearly ten years if I didn't? This ring and necklace has never been removed from my neck since I put it there, just after it was given back to me.

"After you left I didn't go to Dumbledore like I had originally intended, instead I became a real Deatheater, after all without you by my side believing that I was good, I didn't see the point in trying to prove myself to anyone," he looked up at Harry, who had tears streaming down his face.

"What are you crying for now Potter? Suddenly realizing that for the first time ever, you had the opportunity to have the perfect live and a family with me, but you threw it all away because of a stupid misunderstanding over the Deatheaters?"

"Draco," Harry began. "This is all my fault. If I had stayed and listened to your side of the story, we wouldn't be in this situation now. I'm sorry."

Draco snorted, "It's a bit late to be sorry now Potter. You should have thought about that ten years ago, before you left me."

He pointed his wand at Harry again, "There. Now you know the truth, it's time to die," he pulled back his wand for the second time. "Avada-," but he never finished the spell because he lowered his wand and shook his head, "Who am I trying to kid?" he laughed at himself. "Here, catch," he said throwing his wand at Harry, along with Harry's, which he had pulled from Harry's pocket before he let him go. "Now you can bind me and hold me until you get me to the ministry," he said as Harry caught his and Draco's wands, using his expert seeker skills.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? I hurt you so much, and you had the perfect opportunity to get your revenge on me, but instead you surrender? What gives?"

"Harry, I could never hurt you when I hated you, what makes you certain that I could do it when I'm head over heels in love with you?"

"In love?" Harry repeated.

"Yes Harry, in love. Were you not listening to me? If I wasn't in love with you, why would I have kept the engagement ring I bought you? Because it cost me hundreds and thousands of Galleons to buy it? Because the inscriptions says _'Harry and Draco forever'_ meaning that I couldn't return it? I kept it because it's yours, even though you gave it back to me, it's still your engagement ring. It was the only thing I had left of yours, so I kept it because in some strange way it made me feel closer to you, even though you broke my heart when you didn't believe me."

Draco had sat down while he had been ranting and Harry walked over to where he was, "Draco?"

He looked up, "What?" Harry put his hands either side of his ex's face, "Is that where the ring hit you?" he asked, lightly running his thumb over the slight dent in near Draco's mouth.

Draco nodded his head, and closed his eyes against his will. He hadn't been this close to a man, especially one like Harry, in just under ten years, and his heart was beating so fast and loud in his ears he was sure Harry could hear it.

Just when he thought it couldn't beat any faster, he was proved wrong as Harry gently pulled him so he was stood up and pressed his lips over the scar, "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing the scar again, and placing two more kisses on his face, whilst moving their bodies closer together, "Can you ever forgive me?" he murmured, in between kisses. He paused, his lips hovering over Draco's, who opened his eyes, "Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered.

Harry smiled, "Because I love you, I always did," he whispered back, just as quietly, before pressing his lips against Draco's, slowly deepening their first kiss since they broke up, and feeling the familiar sensation that was Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly Draco pulled back, causing Harry to groan in frustration and disappointment, "What? Have you changed your mind?"

Draco smiled slightly at Harry's insecurity, "Of course not," he reassured him, lightly kissing on his lips. "It's just that this is a Deatheater apparating spot, only Deatheater's can apparate here. The sensors probably went off half an hour ago, telling them that some one else had apparated here with a Deatheater. They'll be turning up any minute now."

"Why didn't they come immediately?"

"To give me chance to kill you myself, and to protect themselves, better one getting killed than a dozen. So they'll be here soon to see if I managed it. That's why you need to get out of here."

"But what about you? I'm not just going to leave you here to killed because of me. Apparate to Hogsmeade with me? And we'll go see Dumbledore," he pleaded, taking Draco's hands in his. Draco, on the other hand remained silent, apparently thinking, eventually he spoke, "Harry, take off your jacket, I have an idea," he quickly muttered, helping push the jacket off of Harry's shoulders. "Why?" Harry asked, slipping off his jacket.

"Well I had a back up plan to kill you, in case I got disarmed. I can use that and you can go to Hogwarts," he said throwing the jacket down on the floor. "Give me your hand," he commanded. Harry held his hand out and Draco took a small dagger out of his pocket, making Harry pull his hand away, "Please Harry, we don't have a lot of time, just trust me for once," he pleaded.

"Of course I trust you," Harry replied, placing his hand in Draco's again.

Draco lowered the dagger to Harry's hand, and pulled it diagonally downwards, the blade breaking the skin. Harry hissed in pain, but otherwise didn't protest. Draco held Harry's hand over his jacket and watched as several drops soaked through the denim. "I still don't understand how this plan is going to work," Harry complained, as Draco wrapped his hand with his handkerchief, before pulling two vials of a blue liquid from his robes, "These are vanquishing potions, they're made with Voldemort's blood, they're intended to kill you without the aid of a wand, because technically they're made with your blood too, and they use an ancient blood to blood magic. Watch," he said, pulling Harry so that he was stood behind Draco, before throwing one of the vials down on the ground where Harry's jacket was lying.

Instantly the jacket burst in to black flames, making Draco turn his head to side, shielding his eyes, and he could feel Harry's grip on his waist tighten. After a few minutes the flames had died down, leaving a black circle of ashes, where the jacket had been. "I liked that jacket," Harry mumbled, making the other chuckle before turning around in Harry's grip. "Here," he said, pressing the other vial into Harry's hands, "take this one to Dumbledore, it would have worked to kill you, so maybe it will work to kill Voldemort as well."

Harry nodded, carefully putting the small bottle in his pocket, "Now get your wand and apparate to Hogwarts and see Dumbledore." Harry didn't move, he just screwed up his nose, "Won't they be a bit suspicious that my wand isn't here?"

Draco shook his head, "I'll tell them that when I attacked you it got thrown somewhere, and I didn't have time to summon it because we were surrounded, I only had time to apparate here with you."

"Are you sure they'll believe it?" Harry asked uncertainly, while he walked over to where he had dropped his and Draco's wands. "They should do," replied Draco. "The smartest Deatheater, next to myself of course, is my father, and that's not really saying much." Harry nodded, bending down to pick up his wand, before straightening up.

"Harry, before you go, I want you to have something."

Harry turned around and found Draco standing behind him, his fist clenched. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the fist to connect with his jaw, when it didn't come he cautiously opened one eye first and then the other, to see that Draco was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "Did you think I'd smack you?"

Harry nodded, "I wouldn't say that I didn't deserve it."

Draco shook his head, placing his left hand on Harry's cheek, "I would never want to hurt this perfect face," he whispered, making Harry blush.

"I just wanted to give you this," he said, holding his hand out and opening his fist, revealing the ruby engagement ring that Draco had removed from his necklace while Harry had his back turned. Harry gasped in shock. "After all," Draco began, taking Harry's left hand in his, "it is yours," he slipped it on Harry's ring finger. "That is, if you'll take me back?"

Harry wiped some stray tears off his cheeks, "Draco, if anyone should be asking to be taken back, it should be me. Can you ever take me back, and forgive me?"

Draco kissed Harry's cheeks, kissing away his tears, "Harry, I just proposed to you again didn't I? Although I could have thought of a more romantic setting. Of course I can forgive you," he kissed Harry passionately on the lips to prove his point. "Now get the hell out of here before you get caught. Go straight to Dumbledore's office and don't let anyone see you, the less people know that you're still alive the better," Harry opened his mouth to say something but his new fiancée cut him off. "And don't worry about me I'll be fine, I'll try to get to Hogwarts as quickly as possible."

Harry kissed Draco, "You'll be in Dumbledore's office by tomorrow night or I'm coming to find you."

Draco nodded, knowing that if he didn't agree, Harry would stay until he did. They kissed again, before Harry pulled away and prepared to apparate away, "I'll see you tomorrow," Draco whispered, placing one last kiss on Harry's lips. Harry nodded, "I love you Draco," he murmured, before he disappeared.

Almost as soon as Harry had disappeared there was a series of small pops as Deatheaters appeared, including Lucius Malfoy. Before any of the Deatheaters said anything, a raspy voice spoke up from behind Draco's father, "Is it done young Malfoy?" as one the Deatheaters bowed, Draco included.

"Yes master," he replied, as Lord Voldemort approached.

"Stand," he commanded. Draco stood up in front of the Dark Lord, "Tell me how it was done."

"I was looking in a Muggle village near Lands End, when I bumped into Potter, he hit me before I had chance to go for my wand, so I hit him back to get him off me. I pulled out my wand, grabbed him and apparated here. He pushed me over as soon as we had reappeared before I had chance to regain my balance. My wand flew out of my hand so I was defenceless, he turned and tried to run away, so I threw one of the potions at him. It hit him but it didn't do any fatal damage, it just burnt his clothes a little, so I threw the second vial at him. This time it worked, because he burst in to flames," Draco finished, bowing his head in 'respect'.

"Is this true Wormtail?" Voldemort asked. Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail as some knew him, walked over to the spot where Draco had 'killed' Harry. "It looks that way master," he replied.

"Well done young Malfoy," Voldemort congratulated Draco, who could have sworn that he just saw Voldemort smile!?!?

"I just have one question," he added.

"Yes master?" Draco inquired, knowing what the next question would be about.

"If you really have killed him, where is his wand?"

"I think it flew away when I punched him, master. I didn't have time to summon it because Potter's protectors were surrounding us, so I had to apparate here pretty quickly. I'm sorry my Lord," he added, bowing again.

Voldemort scowled for a second, then smirked, "It's okay young Malfoy. You had no choice in the matter. I will no punish you for this," Draco breathed a silent sight of relief, grateful that Voldemort wouldn't punish him. He knew that Harry would be furious and feel incredibly guilty if he turned up at Hogwarts battered and bruised.

"You have done well young Malfoy. You may go home and rest until I need you again."

Draco nodded, stood up, and backed away, before disapparating.

"Wormtail, go to Lands End and see if you can retrieve Mr. Potter's wand," he commanded. Wormtail nodded and disappeared. "Lucius stay," he yelled. "The rest of you leave," the others disapparated, leaving Lucius and Voldemort alone in the clearing.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Your sons story seemed genuine to me Lucius, however there are a few things I'm confused about. Why was the ring missing from Draco's necklace? And why is he going to Hogwarts?"

"H-Hogwarts?" Lucius stammered.

Voldemort nodded, "Yes Lucius, Hogwarts. He just apparated to Hogsmeade, and most people only apparate there because you can't apparate directly to Hogwarts."

Maybe he just apparated there to lay low for a while?" Lucius suggested.

"Maybe," Voldemort agreed. "However, I still want to know for certain why he has gone there. Follow him," he commanded.

Lucius bowed, "Yes master," he muttered, before apparating to Hogsmeade to find his son, and try knock some sense into him.


End file.
